Darkseid (Smallville)
Darkseid is the main antagonist of the tenth and final season of Smallville, and therefore the show's final antagonist. Darkseid first appears at the end of the Season 10 premiere "Lazarus," materializing on the crow's nest and roaring skyward. In "Supergirl," he possesses radio show host Gordon Godfrey and uses him to spread propaganda about superheroes, turning a majority of the public against them. Lois Lane seeks to discredit Godfrey and corners him in Club Desaad, a fetish club where she snaps photos of him cavorting with two latex-clad women. Darkseid emerges within Godfrey and takes Lois captive, intending to use her to lure Clark Kent to him. The ruse works, and Darkseid taunts Clark about his inner doubts, sensing that Clark nearly killed someone before and that he wants to do the same to Darkseid. He vacates Godfrey's body and prepares to possess Clark, only to be warded off by Kara Kent using her Kryptonian bracelet. In "Patriot," Darkseid is revealed to have been marking certain individuals (such as General Slade Wilson) with the Omega symbol. At the end of the episode "Scion," Darkseid materializes before Lionel Luthor after the latter visits Lex Luthor's grave and expresses a wish for his son to be returned to life. The penultimate episode "Prophecy" reveals that Darkseid had a son named Orion whose bow Oliver Queen goes in search of in order to remove his own Omega symbol. In "Finale," the planet Apokolips begins to descend upon Earth. Tess Mercer is captured by Lionel, who plans to transplant her heart into LX-0, a clone of Lex manufactured from different body parts taken from other clones. Tess, however, manages to get free, shoot Lionel, and escape. As a mortally-wounded Lionel crawls toward LX-0 in a secret room, Darkseid materializes and Lionel asks him to return Lex to life; Darkseid agrees in exchange for Lionel's soul and rips out Lionel's heart, which he then puts into LX-0's body, restoring Lex to life. Later, Darkseid possesses Lionel's corpse to confront Clark in the Kent barn. After a tense verbal standoff in which Clark bravely vows to defend humanity against him, Darkseid telekinetically strangles Clark and declares that he will lose his soul and that he (Darkseid) will annihilate him. Darkseid then throws Clark through the air, but Clark, after experiencing a vision of Jor-El showing him all the trials he's been through over the last ten years, finally gains the ability to fly and flies right through the entity and his vessel, seemingly killing him. Later, after donning the Superman costume, Clark flies toward Apokolips and pushes it away from Earth, sending it back into space and removing the Omega symbol from everyone. Quotes Gallery Darkseid_appears.jpg|Darkseid arrives on earth Darkseid_smoke.jpg|Darkseid appears through smoke Darkseid_reveals.png|Darkseid reveals himself Category:Superman Villains Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Supervillains Category:Male Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Aliens Category:Alternate/True Forms Category:Dark Forms Category:Humanoid Category:Big Bads Category:The Heavy Category:Opportunists Category:Possessor Category:Hatemongers Category:Propagandists Category:Master Manipulator Category:Master Orator Category:Killjoy Category:Hegemony Category:Provoker Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Perverts Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Leader Category:Evil from the past Category:Petrifiers Category:Parents Category:Deal Makers Category:Murderer Category:Necromancers Category:Telekinetics Category:Necessary Evil Category:Immortals Category:Sadomasochists Category:Smallville Villains Category:Green Arrow Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Deities Category:Oppressors Category:Warmonger Category:Warlords Category:War Criminals Category:Living Villains Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Deceased Villains Category:Collector of Souls